


Pounded

by lovelacer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottoming, Drabble, Experimental, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelacer/pseuds/lovelacer
Summary: A short as FACK experimental erotica about the chemistry between Jason and Tim





	Pounded

Tim’s insides were on fire, filled to its fullest with Jason. A fist full of covers in hand, he let out a large moan while throwing his head back once Jason entered him completely and hit that spot that made his whole body squirm. His legs wrapped around the other begging him to stay in, to not stop. When Jason pounded him again and again, staring into his deep blue eyes, Tim gasped at every thrust. He found little curses and calls to God slipping out under his breath, drowned by the bed creaking beneath them, threatening to give way.

A shiver went through Tim’s spine and hot cum sprinkled on his stomach. He held onto Jason’s wrists while it passed. Every part of his body was at maximum sensitivity, including that one spot Jason continued to plow himself onto, over and over, making Tim scream, whine, whimper, a mixture of discomfort and pristine pleasure coursing through him, not sure which part of this high he should follow but knows he didn't want it to stop.

Then he winded down, just in time for Jason to finish with a growl like a wild animal. He could feel his hot cum, drop after drop, and it felt so correct inside him. Jason kissed Tim on all the places he could immediately reach as he tried to pull out of him. Tim could hear Jason’s cum click on the wooden floor.

“I like you…” He wanted to say ‘love’ for as long as he’s been with him, but he couldn't bear to hear Jason tell him that he didn't feel the same way.

“I like you too.” He wanted to hear that he was loved, that he was special for Jason, that no one else could bring him this close to cloud nine like Jason does for Tim, but all he could do was trust or even wish that were true.


End file.
